Condenadamente enamorado
by DayanaTerbrin
Summary: Él es un hombre solo y de negocios, su vida apesta; pero ella vendrá a cambiarlo todo...¡Gracias insomnio! CAP1: El regalo Perfecto InuxKag
1. El regalo perfecto

Capitulo 1:

**N/A:**_**Aquí presento una nueva historia, esta contendrá mucho Lemmon, quizás algo de violencia, poesía, drama, romance y comedia…No es de lo mejor; sin embargo eh tratado de que esto prospere, pensaba dejarlo pero recién me encontré a una lectora que me admira y siento gozo ante ello, así que decidí hacerlo después de todo…¡Gracias!**_

**Capitulo 1: El ****regalo Perfec****to**

_**Sinopsis capitulo 1**__: Las consecuencias de una persecución a las tres de la mañana, la razón de la humildad de las personas y la vida solitaria de un hombre que busca felicidad; 3 cosas por las cuales pueden suceder muchas cosas… Pero siempre puede ser una regalo…_

**Martes 9 de enero **

**Estocolmo, Suecia.**

**2:13 A.M.**

"_Estoy desesperado"_

Al parecer las píldoras para dormir no eran suficientes, el insomnio era potente y el calor asfixiante. Abrió sus grandes ojos dorados y se levantó de la cama maldiciendo por novena vez y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Su cabello negro y largo se enredo en sus dedos, sus pies descalzos caminaron hasta el balcón del hotel donde se alojaba el hombre se erizaron ante el contacto frío de la acera del balcón.

"_Frustrado"_

Su respiración agitada se notaba con el vaivén de su pecho desnudo y sudoroso, encrespo los dedos de las manos al tocar el barandal frío y casi gélido ¿Cómo era posible que afuera estuviese helando y adentro fuese un horno gigante? Meció la cabeza hacia los lados y respiro hondo.

- La próxima vez decidiré colocar una empresa más en México o Sudamérica…al menos estaría templado ¡Estúpido clima!-masculló enojado.

"_Vacío…"_

Sonrió amargamente y dio un suspiro ahogado, él era un tonto, un hombre con poca paciencia.

- Y con nada de amor…-murmuró luctuosamente.

Hace tan solo dos meses terminó la relación con su novia con la cual llevaba de relación más de tres años, pero él lo sabía, no era feliz y se negó a creerlo ya que ella lo cegó.

- Chica material…-sonrió con cinismo.- Si el amor no es para mi…no me importa…-.Bajó la vista y la alzó rápidamente para gritar- ¡El amor enferma!

"_Tonto"_

Intento tranquilizarse y segundos después lo logró; no sabia por que se había puesto así, pero si sabía que estaba muy indignado y sobretodo entristecido. Contemplo su exterior por largo rato, su reloj marco las 3:01 A.M. y entro nuevamente a la habitación, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó. Bueno, era mejor ese calor infernal al hielo que yacía afuera, se quedo meditando cualquier cosa absurda que se le viniera a la mente pero el sonido del móvil lo saco de su pensamiento.

"_Que irrazonable"_

Lo tomó de la mesa de dormir y contestó. Era su mejor amigo Miroku.

- ¿Cómo supiste?-gruño el ojiambar.

- ¡Hey, Inuyasha! ¿Cómo supe que?-se escuchó decir a su amigo con unas ligeras copas de más.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba despierto?-murmuró fatigado.

- ¡Oh, Vamos! Eres el único con desvelo, soltero y amargado, te conozco…-. Se escucharon algunas risas de mujeres e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó Inuyasha negando con la cabeza.

- En un bar cerca del hotel donde estas ¿vienes? Y así te consigues una mujer ¡Solterón!-gritó su amigo entre risas.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto.

- Tu eres un mujeriego, no me compares…

Hubo un silencio.

- Bueno, ¿Qué bar es?-dijo rendido el ojiambar.

Miroku por el otro lado del auricular sonrió triunfal.

&

"_¿Por qué accedí?_

El abrigo negro y ancho no era suficientemente caliente, el frío era intolerable y los dedos poco a poco se le envaraban.

- Aún no entiendo por que acepte-murmuró titiritando.

Camino por la acera de la banqueta congelada y al doblar la esquina una mujer tropezó con él y la hizo caer al suelo a lo que inmediatamente Inuyasha se inclino para ayudarla.

- ¿Esta usted bien?-preguntó el ojiambar.

La muchacha que lucía desesperada se levantó a toda prisa y alzó el rostro para mirarlo. Ambos de contemplaron y a Inuyasha le causo una gran sorpresa; la muchacha tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, su rostro blanco estaba un poco sucio pero sin duda era muy hermosa.

"_Wow"_

La muchacha miró a su alrededor asustada y al ver a los 3 hombres que la perseguían se coloco tras el hombre y susurró un "Ayuda" apenas audible para él.

Inuyasha se desconcertó y la miró de reojo ¿Pero que demonios pasaba?

Los 3 hombres se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban y uno de ellos lo escrutó con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya la princesa se escondió bajo su príncipe ¡Sal de ahí _"bich"_-grito el hombre pronunciando mal la palabra y con muy mal acento Sueco.

Inuyasha quiso reír pero el hombre se le vino encima y el cuidadosamente lo esquivo lanzando a la joven a un lado.

- Mira ¡Imbecil! La palabra correcta es _"bitch" _y no dejare que le llames así a una mujer-masculló furioso dándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Los otros dos hombres corrieron y el otro que sangraba por la nariz lo miró con recelo y corrió tras sus amigos.

Inuyasha se ladeó hacia la mujer que permanecía pasmada y le sonrió conciliatorio.

- Espero ya no la molesten señorita-susurró con picardía el ojiambar.

La joven azabache enrojeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazó enredando sus manos al cuello de Inuyasha.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

Inuyasha se petrifico ante el contacto caluroso de su cuerpo ¿Qué hacía? Se quedo así por algunos segundos pero después la abrazó lentamente.

"_¿Y el frío?"_

La joven azabache se separó de el y beso su mejilla.

- Gracias…-susurró tiernamente.

Inuyasha sintió un calor correrle por todo el cuerpo e intento sonreír sin parecer nervioso.

- No hay de que…-balbuceó-Mi nombre es Inuyasha.

La muchacha sonrió.

- Kagome; Kagome Higurashi-contestó.

Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco y después inquirió:

-¿Qué hace una joven como tú a las 3 de la mañana?

Kagome se sonrojó.

-Viaje a la India para una ayuda humanitaria hacia las tribus de bajos recursos y hasta ahora llegó el avión, venía del aeropuerto y esos hombres me persiguieron-hizo una pausa-…gracias…-otra pausa- Inuyasha.

El ojiambar se asombró y seguido le sonrió de medio lado.

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

- ¿Tu casa, departamento o hotel están cerca de aquí?-preguntó de pronto Inuyasha.

Kagome se le quedo mirando y agacho la mirada avergonzada.

- De hecho no venía a ningún rumbo fijo, no tengo donde quedarme…

Él se le quedo mirando.

- A la vuelta de la esquina esta el hotel donde estoy hospedado ¿Por qué no rentas una habitación?

- No tengo mucho dinero

Inuyasha sonrió.

- Yo pago…

Kagome abrió sus ojos castaños y se ruborizo, pero finalmente acepto.

&

- ¿Cómo que ya no hay habitaciones?-bramó Inuyasha furioso y a la vez sorprendido.

- Lo siento señor-contestó pacientemente el administrador.

Inuyasha miró por sobre su hombro a Kagome que estaba viendo a su alrededor asombrada.

"_Y ahora que?"_

Se giro lentamente y caminó hasta donde ella estaba ¿Qué le iba a decir?

- Kagome…-susurró.

La muchacha lo volteó a ver y le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Emmm, verás me acaban de informar que…ya no hay habitaciones.

Kagome no supo que hacer pero lo había entendido, tenía que buscar otro lugar.

- Pero…

Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella lo miró.

- Si gustas puedes quedarte en mi habitación, hay 2 camas pero si te incomoda yo puedo dormir en la recepción o…

- Esta bien…-lo interrumpió la chica.- Puedo dormir ahí, no me molesta además en las noches me gusta platicar con alguien antes de dormir…

Inuyasha sintió el corazón latir con fuerza ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, quizá la idea de compartir la habitación con una mujer que apenas conocía y que sobretodo era muy hermosa le ponía nervioso y más aún la idea de no dormir junto a ella… ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensado? ¡LA ACABABA DE CONOCER!

"_Pervertido"_

- De acuerdo, subamos-inquirió Inuyasha nervioso.

Kagome asintió y lo siguió por el elevador.

Llegaron a la habitación y el ambiente entre los 2 se torno tenso. Inuyasha abrió lentamente la puerta y dejó que pasara la muchacha a lo que Kagome temeroso; entró.

- Perdona el desorden-murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome se ladeó y sonrió.

- No te preocupes…

Inuyasha la condujo hasta la sala y la invito a sentarse.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?-le ofreció repentinamente Inuyasha.

Kagome que jugueteaba con sus dedos alzó su bonito rostro hacia él.

- Yo… ¿tendrías algo fuerte?-pronunció.

A Inuyasha le sorprendió pero asintió y caminó hasta la cocina.

Sirvió un vaso de Ron para ella y uno bien cargado de Whisky para él.

Cuando Inuyasha le entrego la copa Kagome le bebió de un sorbo.

"_Deben de ser los nervios"_

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante esto y solo se encogió de hombros, bueno iba a ser una larga noche.

Pasó una hora después de la primera copa de Ron de Kagome y ya siendo las 4:00 A.M. terminó completamente ebria.

- Necesitas descansar…-murmuró Inuyasha ayudándola para que no cayera.

-Nuu, estoy bien…hip… ¿sabes?-Kagome se detuvo y enrollo sus manos a su cuello-…desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí que eras el hombre más lindo del mundo…

A Inuyasha le agrado el comentario, más sin embargo le hubiese gustado aún más si ella estuviese conciente, o al menos en sus cinco sentidos.

- Mejor duerme…-insistió Inuyasha llevándola hasta la cama del lado izquierdo.

Al recostarla en la cama la muchacha lo atrajo hacia ella y peligrosamente sus bocas se fueron uniendo.

- Ka…go…me

- Shhh…te tengo que premiar

- No…de esta forma…

-Esos hombres querían abusar de mí de todos modos, pero esta manera es un poco más…sutil

Kagome estaba cansada de ser la niña buena de la historia y por primera vez en su vida ella quería ser mala…sí, la chica mala de la patraña llegó y en sus planes acarrean consigo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha por su parte pensaba en que hacer, sin duda alguna disfrutaba del beso pero él es un caballero y no debería de beneficiarse así de la mujer ¿Oh si? ¿Caballero? En su interior se burlo y mientras la besaba sonrió sagazmente ¿Qué mas daba? Su premio por salvar a una mujer a las tres de la mañana… ¡Perfecto!

Continuara…

**N/A: **_**Hola, Aquí con otra historia un poco loca, verán ya me arte de que Kagome sea la acosada o.oUu aunque al terminar siempre Kagome será la "¿Y yo que hice?" Pero aún así disfruto hacer este tipo de fics xD y bueno, ante mi pésima redacción del "lemmon" de "Pasión, Amor y Arte" espero recompensarlos con un lemmon mejor en esta historia.**_

_**Án**_**gel Girl Kago****me**

**P.D.: **_**Perdonen si a veces soy muy grosera con "los críticos" xD pero en serio que esta semana no me ah ido muy bien y me agarran en un momento malo xD, si van a hacer sus criticas que sean "observaciones" **__**¡Absténganse de colocar formas de escribir MI historia entre otras!**_


	2. Eres tu, No Yo

**N/A: **_**Lamento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, tuve ciertos problemas! Que va! DEMASIADOS! Pero no los aburro! Haber que tal como me va de regreso con mis limonadas ;D **_

**Capitulo 2: Er****es tu, no ****yo**

_**Sinopsis capitulo 2: **__La vida nos da unas muy malas jugadas, unos momentos de los cuales nos podemos arrepentir pero que en su momento disfrutamos tanto que llegamos al éxtasis y alcanzamos el cielo con tan solo un momento de calentura: "Pervertido, es que eres tu ¡No Yo!"_

**Martes 9 Enero **

**Estocolmo, Suecia **

**4:30 AM**

"_Te deseo"_

Sus bocas se rozaban ansiosas de sentir más y más. Inuyasha comenzó a desabrochar la chamarra que traía Kagome mientras que ella quitaba su abrigo grande y pesado de él. Ambos sintiéndose desesperados se miraban con lujuria, Inuyasha nunca pensó en poder sentir esto en tan poco tiempo con una mujer que ni si quiera sabia su edad, su número de teléfono o su e-mail.

"_Idiota"_

Un remordimiento interno golpeó a Inuyasha en la mente, con imágenes de las mujeres con las que compartía el sexo, con la mujer que terminó por engañarlo e intentar estafarlo. Se separó de súbito cuando Kagome comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones.

- Kagome, espera…

Inuyasha estaba agitado, desesperado permanecía demasiado preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sentía miserable por "aprovecharse de una mujer ebria"

"_Eso no es de caballeros Inuyasha"_

En su mente lo azotaban miles de insultos que el solo se decía una y otra vez pero ¿Por qué? Era la primera vez que no quería hacer el amor con una mujer y más extraño aún que esa mujer fuera tan bella, que estuviera extremadamente exquisita sobre su cama y más aún que permanecía jadeante con una inocencia deliciosa en el rostro y que ansiaba hacerlo con él. Con Inuyasha Taisho.

"_No seas imbécil, ya hazlo entonces"_

Tantas cosas pasaban en su cabeza, se contradecía de un segundo a otro. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y maldijo.

La muchacha se levantó de la cama y sin que él se diera cuenta de estaba desnudando completamente. Inuyasha se percató de lo que sucedía cuando Kagome comenzó a castañear con los dientes debido al frío.

- ¡Maldición, Kagome!

Tomó una sábana de la cama y la envolvió en esta. Pero no podía quitar la vista de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, era blanco como la nieve que caía afuera, estaba bastante sexy, sensual, parecía una mujer de las cuales eran sacadas de la tierra de las niñas santas a la tierra de la lujuria. Su rostro era tan angelical y su mirada cristalizada con las mejillas enrojecidas debido al alcohol que la hacían lucir tierna, sensual.

Pero ¿Cuándo Inuyasha Taisho había rechazado a una mujer así? ¡Jamás! Aunque quizás solo se detenía por el hecho de que saber que estaba ebria. _"Y si me hago del rogar, hago que duerma y mañana se lo pido yo" _pensó para si mismo aunque la idea podía parecer una basura ya que ella realmente se puede arrepentir o decirle algo como: Tu no quisiste anoche. Eso le aterraba, el rechazo así que ahora no había forma de escapársele, ya no. Era suya, ella se estaba entregando ¿Qué más daba? ¿Ebria o Normal? ¿Mala o Buena? Arg, le agradaban todas las ideas.

- Muy bien, si así lo quieres-gruñó Inuyasha mientras la tomaba por la cintura acariciando su piel nívea y desnuda, la condujo hasta el gran ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad y la arrojo contra él haciendo que la chica gimiera de lo frío que estaba.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, abrazándola como si ella le perteneciera desde un principio, no se permitía dejarla por nada del mundo, estaba loco y lleno de lujuria, de pasión y de ardor en su miembro.

"_Que esperas"_

La llevo hasta la cama y la recostó esta vez con delicadeza, se aseguro de admirarla por unos segundos, se desvistió como pudo y lanzó todo alrededor, al quedar desnudo junto a ella, sintió la piel fría de la muchacha sobre la ardiente de él. Kagome sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, después no tardaron los besos en regresar ardientes y arrebatados, llenos de euforia y desesperación.

Inuyasha comenzó a masajear sus senos mientras ella gemía de placer al sentir el contacto de su lengua, los besaba, acariciaba, mordía y volvía a hacer el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez, a Kagome simplemente le volvía loca, a pesar de que mediante pasaban los minutos iba recobrando un poco la compostura que hasta lo ebria se le estaba quitando por completo pero claro, no se iba a detener ella tampoco eso que estaba sintiendo con nadie lo había sentido era como algo mágico y especial, loco, desenfrenado y arriesgado _"Genial, hacer el amor con un extraño" _pensó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho.

Inuyasha volvió a besar su boca y esta vez bajo las cobijas abrió con suma delicadeza las piernas de Kagome y se acomodó sobre ella. Era el momento adecuado, el momento preciso, estaba explotando por dentro.

Así que solo se limito a colocar sus dedos sobre la cavidad de Kagome, se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien pero no basto pensarlo ni investigarlo demasiado ya que Kagome le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera de una vez lo cual al joven le agrado y excito demasiado, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en ella, comenzó tan lento que hasta el se asustó por la forma en la que estaba tomando las fotos

"_¿Inuyasha Taisho tiene sexo con delicadeza? Por favor"_

Inmediatamente una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a entrar en ella fuertemente, rudo y un poco brusco. Kagome gritó de dolor más que de placer y se irguió un poco, Inuyasha pudo notar lo que provocó en la chica y eso hizo que se sintiera mal, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos y la beso dulcemente en la boca, paso a su oído y le susurró: - Lo siento, ahora todo será diferente.

Y nuevamente volvía el Inuyasha prudente y "delicado" de antes, así que comenzó nuevamente con su ritual, una y otra y otra vez, el vaivén del pecho de Kagome comenzó a hacerse frenético ahora esta vez ella incitando a que lo hiciera más rápido, nuevamente sonrió Inuyasha dejando relucir sus dientes blancos.

"_Tus deseos son ordenes"_

Y así fue todo el momento lleno de pasión, Kagome se podía sentir tranquila mientras que Inuyasha satisfecho pero con una marca en la frente que decía: "Culpable, me acosté con una mujer ebria que apenas conocía"

Se sintió fatal cuando ella se quedo profundamente dormida, miro el reloj del taburete y marcaban las 6:00 AM ¿Tan tarde se había hecho ya? O bueno mejor dicho tan temprano ya que por la ventana se asomaban los pocos rayos de sol que podían colarse entre las nubes y la nieve que no paraba de caer.

Pensó y pensó hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormido aun dentro de Kagome.

&

"_Maldita Sea"_

Se sentía con resaca, cansado y con algo bajo de él. Abrió los ojos perezosamente al parecer los pocos rayos de luz que estaban en la mañana se habían desvanecido por la tormenta de nieve que caía sobre la ciudad.

"_¿Nieve en Suecia? No como crees"_

Se burlo irónicamente, se levantó de la cama y se coloco un pantalón de dormir, sin playera. Miró a su alrededor observando toda la ropa regada de ambos que en la "madrugada" habían votado. Se giró para poder visualizar a la chica que dormía plácidamente a su lado y sonrió.

"_Chiquilla, inofensiva pero una fiera en la cama"_

Quiso reír ante lo que había pensando, se había escuchado muy extraño y fuera de lo común, y bueno eso del alguna u otra forma le parecía interesante. Inuyasha se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió jugo de naranja, pan tostado y un huevo revuelto.

-Al menos para que no piense que soy un patán de lo peor y que solo me acosté con ella por no tener otra cosa que hacer-Si, podía sonar menos ofensivo si le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, quizás no se sentiría tan mal o ¿Cómo es que reaccionaría Kagome?

-Buenos días-susurró Inuyasha intentando despertarla.

Kagome fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y se tocó la cabeza.

-Tengo resaca-apenas murmuró. Alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha y se le quedo mirando por unos minutos.

"_Y ahora que"_

Kagome se sintió morir al notarse desnuda en la cama, y poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior le inundaron la cabeza, recordaba cada cosa con sumo detalle, recordaba como se levantó y se desnudo frente a Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo una mano a la boca pero Kagome sabia que alguien debía tener la culpa en esta dramática aventura de amor.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-preguntó Kagome intentando hacer su mejor cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué dices?-Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse preocupado ¿Y si realmente no recordaba nada y estaba sedada por el alcohol? Estaba en ciertos aprietos… Aunque al menos tenía la justificación de que ella entro al hotel con él. No tenía escapatoria esa muchacha.

-Eres un pervertido…-susurró Kagome no creyéndosela ni ella misma.

-¡Tu entraste conmigo aquí, y tu me incitaste a…a esto!-terminó por decir Inuyasha al borde del colapso, dejo la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado y se levanto enojado cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome lo pudo visualizar mejor, estando así de pie, era alto, musculosa con ojos ámbar y cabello negro alborotado, su perfil tan fino y ¡Oh! Por la noche había estado espectacular. Sin duda alguna debía admitirlo ella misma fue la mejor experiencia en la cama que tuvo con un hombre y así seguido una sarta de ideas se le vinieron a la mente, haciendo que se ruborizara y sintiera el deseo de volver a tomar a ese hombre y esta vez que ella lo hiciera suyo. La noche anterior había sido prácticamente de él, necesitaba ahora ella domarlo, ella ser la que maneje y calcule cada movimiento, cada reacción y cada respiración, ella sin duda era hábil y efectivamente había llegado de la India, por un momento se relamió los labios y agradeció a Dios el haberle mandado a esos hombres que la persiguieron y así poderse encontrar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…-suspiró en voz alta entrada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?-repitió el chico.

Kagome volvió a la realidad y no sabia como reaccionar, estaba realmente desesperada y ¿Por qué? Por que simplemente le aterraba pensar que su pobre madre enferma a la cual venía a ver desde la India se enterara de que su pobre e inocente hija Kagome se había acostado con un extraño y lo peor era que ¡Le había gustado! _"Me recriminará por ser una cualquiera" _Pero Kagome lo sabía, ella misma estaba consiente de que fue algo "malo" lo que hizo, sin embargo desde que lo vio en la acera de la calle, con ese porte alto y elegante y con su tono de voz que hizo estremecer a los rufianes, desde ese momento sintió un cosquilleó en el estomago y sabía que definitivamente tenía que probar su cuerpo, a que sabia Inuyasha Taisho y si, había leído de él en una revista del aeropuerto, era famoso y conocido mundialmente así que no le costo mucho reconocerlo. Era él, y ahora ella… Kagome Higurashi se había acostado con el grandioso Inuyasha. _"Pero el interés tiene pies maldita Kagome"_ nuevamente se reprochó al parecer desde un principio el chico no quería aprovecharse de una borracha pero ¿Ahora que hacía?

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome se levantó de la cama a prisa y se vistió como pudo.

-E...eres…un, un ¡PERVERTIDO! Depra..vado sexual loco ma..mani..aco. -inmediatamente se metió al baño y se encerró dejando a un Inuyasha totalmente desconcertado.

-Genial, lo único que me faltaba-Suspiró resignado y se echó en la cama boca arriba.

"_Lo único que te faltaba, una loca que te dice loco y pervertido por abusar de ella"_

Y es que prácticamente lo había hecho, el a pesar del estado alcoholizado de la muchacha no paro, no intento detenerse ni hacer nada al respecto, hizo el menor esfuerzo en intentar "quitársela de encima" pero al final termino cediendo ante sus caricias o algo mejor.

-Su cuerpo…-balbuceó como tonto.

"_Exquisita Kagome"_

La puerta del baño se abrió de súbito y Kagome esquivo la mirada que Inuyasha le daba, salió al living e Inuyasha tras ella.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Kagome se detuvo y lo miró.

-Tu me…-No podía articular alguna palabra sensata por que ella sabía que no era así si no al contrario ella había provocado a Inuyasha para llevarlo a la cama-… me violaste.

Kagome intentaba salir pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la detuvo de un brazo.

-Mira, discúlpame pero yo no fui el que bebió 9 copas de ron a las 3 de la mañana.-sus ojos penetraban en los dela chica, la podía ver tan asustada e indefensa y los recuerdos de la noche que pasaron juntos le llenaron el rostro de lujuria.

-Pero en lo que a mi respecta me encantó-murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome desvió la mirada ¿Y ahora como iba a salir de esta?

-Maldito…-susurró la muchacha.

-¿Qué, acaso no te gusto?-volvió a sonreír el ojiambar.

-Clar…Por supuesto que no-corrigió rápidamente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas se sentía estúpida, creía que si estaba mal el haberse acostado con un cualquiera. Bueno, con Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me darás una explicación?

Kagome le miró enojada.

-¡Es que eres un pervertido! Yo no tengo la culpa, eres tu ¡No yo!-se zafó del agarre pero ejerció tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha comenzó a reír y se inclino para mirarla mejor.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pequeña lujuriosa, pero tú comenzaste- Se irguió y comenzó a reír más alto y fuerte, Kagome se sintió tan inferior e insignificante que sintió odio por el muchacho.

"_Que le sucede"_

Podía sentir sus latidos alocarse y latir desbocadamente con tanta adrenalina que necesitaba un buen trago por que solo así podía calmar su loco frenesí que necesitaba o golpear fuertemente a la muchacha o hacerle el amor hasta que ya no pudiera más…

**N/A: **_**Holaaaaaaaaaa, tanto tiempo sin actualizar TwT**_

_**Sorry peeoplee u__u pero aquí estoy de regresoo!**_

_**Son las 2 de la mañana y sinceramente el final no me gusto, o al menos esa parte y es que se me fue la inspiración desde las 12,**_

_**No se como me quedo el lemmon, o lime no se de que grado lo tomen xDDD pero bueeeh hize mi mejor intento después de no scribir en MESEES! Creo ke mas de un año o dos! Asi que lo siento, borre mas historias y solo me quedo con dos, esta y otra nueva…**_

_**Saludos! **___

_**DayanaaTerbriin;**_

_**O tmbn qonocidda qqmo: AngeelGirlKagomee…**_


End file.
